


Panty Swap

by lady_cothswoller



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Chains, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Genital Swap, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cothswoller/pseuds/lady_cothswoller
Summary: Panty Anarchy, slut and city-protector, finds herself chained up in a sketchy dungeon with her cackling rival, Scanty of the Demonsisters. Also her dick has been misplaced, and the devil lady seems to know where it is. Maybe she's nice enough to give it back. It's not like Panty and Scanty hate each other and will take every opportunity to see the other suffer, right? Right?





	Panty Swap

“Zzzzzzznrkh… oh yeah… lick the shaft.. get it deeeep… zzzzzGAH! NO TEETH MOTHERFUCKER!” Panty Anarchy bolts up from the cold ground, her echoes ringing in her ears. “Augh, fuck! What a nightmare, what kind of ungrateful bitch gives  _ me _ bad head? She did have a pretty good pair of— oh barf, was I just sleeping on concrete? How did I even get here? Helloooo~” Panty rolls onto her back and cocks her head around the room, but fails to see anything in the dark. She attempts to push herself off the ground and stand up, only for a weight on her wrist to stop her. She brings her right arm about tit high before she hears the chains snap tight. “Huh, rattley chains? And a solid stone floor?” One strong whiff of the air confirms it. “Ranker than that pube-head’s sock drawer? Checko-fucking-lutely. Oi? WHAT DUMBASS’S IDEA WAS IT TO HAVE A SEX DUNGEON WITHOUT ANY FUCKING SEX!? Dammit it all, my balls are so freaking blue after that dream, but I am not jerking myself off in a serial killer’s basement.”

“Oh please. This wouldn’t even be the third crime scene you’ve painted white.”

Panty is blinded as the lights flicker on. She would have fallen over if she wasn’t already splayed across the ground. While her eyes try to focus, the red blob gleefully gloats, “Although let’s make sure you never see a fourth.” The image clears and towering over Panty stands the green-haired demon sister, Scanty. 

“Suck my dick,” mutters Panty as she turns her back to the only other person in the room.

Scanty’s red face turns positively pink as she growls “Is that all you have to say in this most dire of situations. I have you chained to the floor like a cur twenty stories under Daten City and you still-”

“If you ain’t here to polish the rod then shut the fuck up. I can’t even feel my boner anymore. You hear that, dick-shriveler?” Panty raises a middle finger at her captor, before lowering it to her crotch. “Maybe I can still get a half-chub going and- uh... what!” Panty bolts up and uses both hands to grope between her legs as she desperately searches for her most prized possession. “What the hell? Where is it!?”

Scanty smirks, and slowly grabs the hem of her uniform. “Poor little angel. Did you misplace something? Was it perhaps,  _ this _ ?” she says, lifting her skirt up and proudly displaying Panty’s pastel pink underwear, delicately caressing Scanty’s skin. Panty stares horrified, for snug in the garment lies a familiar bulge.

“Bitch, YOU TOOK MY DICK!” screams Panty. The dickless angel lunges at Scanty only to be yanked back by the chain around her arm. She bangs her face against the concrete and slides along the ground. Her skirt rides up, exposing the vibrant red pussy that lies between the angel’s legs. A demonic taint that looks out of place between her peachy legs. Her folds glisten and drool onto the stone floor.   
  
Scanty raises the back of her hand to her mouth and giggles, “Oh dear, my sacred grove looks absolutely lovely on that rubbish heap you call a body. I dare say that this excitement is going straight to my head.” Nimbly, she uses her other hand to fish her newfound length out of her purloined panties. It was difficult for Scanty’s cherry-colored hands to wrap around the massive pink dick, but quite easy to stroke it up and down. “O-oh my, this is a much st-stronger sensation than I was expecting.” The demon girl bites her lip as she speeds up her arm. Her hand brushes along the blonde hair at the base of the shaft before squeezing and rocketing towards the head. Her heavy borrowed balls swing with each stroke. As she finds her rhythm her other hand moves under her shirt to grope her chest, carefully kneading her breast, and matching the timing of its twin. The roughness of her movement snaps the buttons on her uniform, unleashing her bosom to the cold dungeon air. Her breath grows deep. She moans. She’s so close, she can feel it. Just a little more. Just a little more and she’ll explode. The rest of the world doesn’t exist. The only thing that matters is the cock in her hand. Scanty was alone. Alone, except for the high heel that was barreling through the air right towards her head. 

CRASH!!! The shoe hits Scanty square on the forehead. Her ass hits the pavement as the shoe bounces away from her. 

“Oh crap, was that me?” cried Panty, cutely, “Must have ruined your orgasm. What a shitty thing for me to do. Almost as shitty as TAKING MY FUCKING COCK!!” Panty has the other shoe in hand, ammunition for the upcoming strike. “GIVE ME BACK MY COCK YOU SAUSAGE STEALING WHORE!!”   


Scanty slowly gets up, her left hand nursing her headache. As soon as she’s on her feet, and without a single word, Scanty pulls her right hand high up into the air and snaps her fingers. Suddenly a second chain comes whizzing out from a gap in floor tiles, curving in the air like a serpent, circling around until Panty throws her last shoe at it. The shoe misses, but the chain, having found the offending angel, makes a beeline to Panty’s unconstrained arm. The clasp closes shut around her wrist just as Scanty closes her raised hand into a fist. The demon’s arm swiftly swings down and the two chains recede back into the ground. Panty has her jaws clenched around the new chain, but she fails to do any damage to the chain before losing her grip on it. Panty is now stuck facing the ground, her wrists chained to the ground directly under her body.

Scanty scowls and slowly walks towards her chained prisoner. Her heels loudly echo with each step, until she finally reaches her destination, right behind Panty’s upturned ass. Scanty declares “I have had enough of this intolerable insolence!” before slapping the pale, rosy ass in front of her. She moves her own red waist between those angelic thighs, the borrowed cock placed between the cheeks of its previous owner.  “You want the return of your precious little cock.” Panty begins to struggle, finally figuring out her captor’s intent, but with her arms pinned and her legs gripped tightly by the demon’s arms there’s nothing she can do. Scanty pulls her hips back, lining her hard cock up to Panty’s scarlet pussy. She screams, “You can fucking have it!” as she shoves her prick in with one quick movement.

And then nothing. The two of them lay still, with only their chests heaving. Panty had quit struggling, overwhelmed by the feeling of her own cock pushing against her insides, filling her up. She has never been on this side of a fuck before and it was breathtaking. Scanty was equally unprepared for this, as the squeezing of her own vagina had completely eclipsed the sensation of the handjob she had given herself earlier. She was already close when her enemy rudely interrupted her, and now she felt like any movement at all would be enough to push her off the edge. She spent all of her energy trying not to cum, and so she inadvertently loosens her grip on Panty’s legs.

“This is a pretty sad excuse for a fuck, you know,” muttered Panty, finally finding her voice, “Luckily I know exactly what sets that thing off.” She pushes her hips away from Scanty’s for the briefest of moments before slamming her back in. Scanty loses it. Her cock throbs as she cums inside of the angel, painting the red cunt white. Panty fights against her own orgasm and nimbly uses her freed legs to trip the distracted Scanty. The demon girl finds herself on her back, dick still spurting inside her prisoner, who was currently wrestling her into a reverse cowgirl position. Still high from the climax and pained by the fall, Scanty’s lapse of concentration loosen the chains enough to allow Panty to rise off her cock and let the white seed drip down her pussy and onto the dick below. She turns her head towards Scanty behind her. Her face contorts to a wide grin and she laughs, “Leave it to the bright red cherry girl to be fast on the trigger,” before lowering her herself back down, letting the pink cockhead poke back inside as she slowly gyrates her hips. “Let me show you what a fuck is supposed to be like.”

Scanty experienced bliss as those candy-apple pussy lips dancing along the tip of her dick, but despite it all she could not get the angel’s laugh out of her mind. Scanty is desperate to regain control of the situation, at any cost. So she snaps and retracts the chains, inadvertently pulling Panty straight down her cock. Scanty screams, she’s once again balls deep in pussy, but unlike last time, she’s pinned by the ass in front of her. Panty pauses momentarily, catching her breath, but soon she starts to slide her hips up the cock, loudly moaning the moment she plunges back down. Scanty was losing once again. Panty speeds up the timing of her jumps and increasing the height that she drops from. Soon Scanty could no longer stifle her voice and was moaning louder than the angel. She has completely forgotten about the indignation she suffered earlier, and her hands rise to meet Panty’s hips. She begins pistoning her own hips, timing herself to match Panty’s drops. 

Scanty’s concentration now shot to high hell, the chains let go of Panty’s arms. Panty was now free to abruptly spin on top of the dick, swinging her legs towards the girl under her, and turns her entire body around to face Scanty. There was no resistance from Scanty at all as her cock pumps another thick load into the angel. “You have such a slutty looking face cherry girl,” remarked Panty snidely. And truly Scanty was a mess, her eyes unfocused, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her drool dripping away from her lips. 

Panty begins her pounding once again, and, no longer restrained, she was granted full range of the dick inside her. Once more she rises to the very tip of the pink dick, and once more she spears herself to the base. “Oh sweet shit this feels amazing,” screams Panty, “I never want to stop fucking you.” Scanty moaned in approval, or possibly disapproval. It made no difference. Panty was calling the shots, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.


End file.
